ecofrexk's Drabbles
by ecofrexk
Summary: Drabbles cross-posted from my tumblr account of the same name, plus some that didn't make it to the blog. Various pairings within. Rated T for safety.
1. Can't Go Back

So, here's the first chapter/drabble. I'll try to list a brief summary up here before each drabble actually starts, and list the pairings in the chapter titles if able. This one here doesn't have any set pairing, just Jak and Daxter angsty stuff. I'm still getting used to this website's editing, so bear with me if I make a few mistakes!

* * *

For a little while, at least, he could tune out all other sounds, and imagine he was back on Sandover's beach. The Pumping Station was dangerous - there were almost always Metal Heads in the area - but once he'd taken care of them, if he stayed far enough away from the machinery, he could almost ignore it.

So there he was, curled up in the large entryway of the city's security door, eyes closed as he listened to the murky waters slapping against the sand a few feet away. Daxter kept watch - he would have even if Jak hadn't asked him to, and after the first time, the blonde knew he didn't need to - as the two sat in relative silence, Jak doing anything he could to put their present troubles out of his mind, while Daxter stewed over them even more.

Rage bubbled up in the form of a growl in the ottsel's throat as he saw the start of tears in the teen's eyes - it wasn't the first time, nor did he ever expect it to be the last. That was the problem, of course. They were just _kids_, why the heck did all the crazy crap have to happen to them? Tiny claws kneading into the fabric of Jak's tunic, he didn't realize how upset he was getting until a large, warm hand circled his back, snapping him from his thoughts. Jak's expression was pained as he watched his friend. More than ever, he seemed to blame himself for all that'd happened, and his imprisonment had definitely taken its toll on the younger of the two.

"_Jak_-"

He shook his head quickly and looked back out toward the machinery in the distance, his expression twisting to a snarl. Daxter had seen that scowl on his friend's face so much recently, and he couldn't deny that it'd started to scare him a little.

Would he _ever_ see his friend back to normal again?

Just what had they _done_ in that prison to break the carefree guy he remembered?


	2. Blind

This is based off an AU idea on tumblr from lady-darkstreak I believe?

" what about an AU where Daxter is blind and thats how they first became so close to each other.

"be my eyes babe and i'll be yer voice" "

No pairings this time around, just a bit of a warning for blood/gore.

* * *

_Shit. Jak let go of him and there were guards and shit shit shit-_

A feral snarl, and something warm and liquid slapped against the right half of the redhead's face as he practically felt the impact, even across the room as he was. He couldn't see, but his other senses illustrated the scene pretty well - whatever had happened, Jak had abandoned him to fight - no, to protect him. No matter what, any time he felt as if one of the guards was getting close, he felt a rush of air whip past, and said guard was usually on the floor or pinned to the nearest wall - and from the sound of it, promptly gutted for his troubles. The death cries and numerous splashes of blood, the shrieking of torn metal and armor, Jak's growls and snarls - he couldn't take it. He couldn't handle it, he _couldn't see, he had no idea what was happening to him and all of it had stopped it was quiet what where was-_

_"J-Jak-!"_

Something in his tone must've gotten his attention. A moment later there was a low, rumbling growl off to his right, and he could hear shuffling footsteps moving toward him. Something warm dripped onto his shoulder - he didn't need eyes to know it was red, dark and thick and possibly mixed with saliva judging by the snuffling near his ear. One slippery hand gripped his shoulder, just as he was used to, although a set of sharp pinpricks a few inches away from the fingertips was definitely new.

"….Jak?"

A low whuff of air hit his ear, a set of curved horns sprouting from the head that met his outstretched hand. Exploring the cold features, he felt Jak, but-

"Ow!"

The figure pulled back as if it'd been burned, but quickly returned to his side, seeming fretful but also almost smothering. He'd cut his hand on something near Jak's mouth-

A blood-covered hand had hold of his wrist, keeping his hand still as a cold tongue passed over the cut a few times. Seemingly satisfied, the hand moved back to Daxter's shoulder.

"Jak? S'at you?"

Another small snort as a response, and the tongue passed over his face a few times, causing him to splutter as it picked up blood he'd forgotten was there.

"J-_hey_! _Jak,_ stoppit, tha's gross!" He yelped as a familiar weight pinned him to the floor - not too heavy, not too light, just Jak everything about this thing screamed_ Jak-_ and the tongue continued its work, moving to his neck and shoulder. When his struggling calmed, there was a rumbling purr that he felt more than heard, before the weight retreated. This Jak-thing had just _groomed him_.

Daxter stood as quickly as possible, noticing the figure's absence.

"Jak? Where-?"

A whine of pain from nearby stopped him, and he stumbled forward, trying to feel for the source of the noise. He tripped - he didn't want to think about what it was on the floor - faceplanting into a strong, warm body that embraced him, supporting him as he regained his feet.

"It's me, Dax. C'mon, we gotta get out of here."


	3. Trickster (Jaxter)

Just basic Jaxter/ Dark Jaxter nonsense. A bit of implied nsfw, so the teen rating applies here?

* * *

"H-heyah, there, bud. Remembah me? 's Daxter...?" The redhead inched backward as the pale once-was-human leaned forward, a few of the larger veins visible beneath his skin as faint, darker-gray lines. What kept his attention, though, instead of that or even the three-inch claws - no, _talons _- sprouting from his fingertips (no seriously, _why_ wasn't he focused on those?!), was the creature's eyes.

Any semblance of the fond look Jak had been giving him a moment before - joking about settling down in the country somewhere, maybe getting a pet Hip Hog - was gone, erased. In its place was a primal curiosity, the way an apex predator greets something it's never seen before. It has no reason to worry, it is stronger, assuredly, but.._what is that? _Daxter trembled under that gaze, feeling as if all his life was being sucked into that endless black.

He paused as the creature's ears pinned back - this was it, this was how he'd go out-

When he felt the soft _whuff_ of air past his ear, he gave a strangled squeak and jumped back, slamming against the wall as 'Jak' drew back as if he'd been burned. The two stared at each other for a moment, each regaining their composure, then Jak moved forward, taking advantage of Daxter's cornered position.

The redhead half-winced as one taloned hand pressed against his chest, impossibly strong, keeping him pinned. The other hand found the tip of his ear, gently-nibbling front teeth - the ones in the middle, _not_ the incisors, thank the Precursors - following soon after.

"_Jak_, what the hec-!" His half-whimper was cut off by a low, rumbling growl as the other continued his treatment of his ear, a warm tongue soon taking the place of the jaws that housed it.

"_Shit,_ Jak, ya can't be serious-?"

Jak paused, ears flickering at the words, and focused twin voids on him. One brow perked upward, as if to say _Why not?_

"Jak, much as I'd love to right now, we're in the middle'a Haven. Anyone c'n see us! At _least_ lemme move so we can-"

He was cut off as Jak's ears flicked back and he drowned out the last half of the sentence with a growl, lips crashing roughly against his own.

Jak didn't taste any different, except for a slight metallic hint from the Dark Eco. He _felt_ different, though. _Extremely_ different. He was slightly colder, the inside of his mouth all rows of sharp teeth and tiny needle-points that prickled but didn't hurt as his tongue ran across them. As the taloned hands slipped underneath his shirt he gasped slightly, only to find the breath swallowed by the creature bearing down on him. He couldn't help but do a bit of exploring of his own.

Still felt like Jak, but...harder. Constantly tense, muscles coiled to spring at any moment. From goofy teenager to wild animal. He felt the low purring before he heard it, realizing he'd started to gently rub at Jak's shoulders subconsciously. The kiss had halted with their lips still pressed together, the larger male's eyes fluttering in bliss.

Daxter grinned.

"Oh, ya like that, huh? Mr. Big Scary Teeth...you're just a big kitten!"

That earned him a wordless grumble, but a bit of scratching behind one ear shut him up. "Yeah, _that's _it...good boy-eh?!"

He froze as he was roughly pushed to lie on his back, lips crashing back into his.

"_Okay, jeez_! Hold up, Jak, lemme get us a room or somethin-! _Demandin'_ sonuva..." He was released and allowed to stand at the promise of a continuation soon after, although Jak seemed impatient. He received a light nudge between his shoulder blades from a set of short, twisted black horns when he didn't move immediately. He hustled inside, still slightly wary of this whole idea.

He purchased the keycard and headed to the room, and only when he got there and found Jak already lying on the large penthouse's bed - normal again, and by the Precursors did he_ lose_ his shirt on the way up or somethin'? - did he realize he hadn't seen Jak follow him inside.

"...y'know what, _fuck you._"

"Planned on it."

Bastard had tricked him into paying for the hotel, _again._


	4. Who Knew? (Dark JakxJinx)

Okay, so this one's super short, but basically the Jak muse on ecofrexk got stuck as Dark for a few days, and the next few drabbles came from that.

Liiiight light light JakxJinx? It's just silly fluff let's face it.

* * *

"._..rwrr!_"

"Easy, big guy, I ain't gonna hurt 'im..." Jinx murmured, listening to Jak's wary growl. The teen had moved between him and the Underground's brat, but he wasn't there for the little one, anyway.

He chuckled as Jak leaned away from his hand. "You still don't like me, eh? Figures. Hold still, Pretty Boy-"

One light scratch behind the horns later, Jak was putty in Jinx's hands, purring softly as he all but melted into a puddle at the touch.

"Heh! Ah, yer just a big softie, ain't ya..." he muttered, although whether it was to himself or Jak even he didn't know.

When Jak all but climbed into his lap, nuzzling at the demolitions expert's hands as his purring got louder, Jinx noted he might be a fan of this 'Dark Jak' after all...


	5. Apologies

This one is another of the few that spawned from Jak being stuck in his Dark form. Also featuring the Kid!

* * *

It was easy to miss, but Daxter knew his friend well enough to know that look. Any time the Kid wasn't looking, even stuck as Dark Jak like he was, he stared after the tyke all apologetic, almost looking brokenhearted.

_'I let this happen to you,'_ he seemed to be saying. _'I'm sorry.'_

Honestly, it just made Daxter feel even worse. If he'd been able to save Jak quicker-...Nope, better halt that train of thought right there. Instead, he occupied his mind with talking to Tess and Sig about the two, noting how the Kid's Croca-Dog didn't seem at all bothered by Bignasty playing rough with the brat. It even joined in once or twice!

Even with all that roughhousing, though, Daxter could see that Jak kept his claws in, rarely ever using any of the zoomer-throwing strength he'd seen on several occasions. He had gained control in leaps and bounds since being stuck like that, and he'd actually managed to speak a few words - it was little more than growling, but it was understandable.

One thing that struck the ottsel, though, was how close he was to the Kid. He was almost constantly near him when they weren't on a mission for Torn, and was extremely protective. He wouldn't even let Kor near him, for a while there...

Maybe he was trying to make it up to his younger self, somehow?


	6. Best Not to Ask

One last drabble with Jak stuck as Dark Jak, and more of the Kid.

* * *

"Yo, Snaggle-tooth, how's crimes?"

The Dark Eco-infused teen gave a wordless grumble in response, sitting cat-like on the bar at the Hip Hog. Daxter hopped up next to him, grinning.

"What's eatin' ya, Bignasty? Other'n the obvious..."

That got a slump of his shoulders, his head lowering.

"...hey, s'alright. We'll find a way to change ya back!"

Jak's responding look was obvious. _'I couldn't even change **you** back...'_

"Aw, c'mon! Don't get like that! I actually kinda like bein' fuzzy..."

Silence.

"_Jaaaak!_ C'mon, at least growl at me or somethin'! You ain't yerself!"

"He's stuck like that. He _isn't_ himself right now..." Torn growled, rolling his eyes. Beside him, the Kid perked up, clambering onto the bar to stand next to Jak.

He gave a soft growl, shooing at the Kid to try and keep him from getting hurt, but it was ignored as he laughed, grabbing onto his hand.

The group froze. Jak growled a bit louder, bristling as his ears pinned back-

The Kid seemed unfazed, pulling himself closer to touch one of the black horns sprouting from Jak's forehead. Anger gave way to confusion, brow furrowing in a different way.

"...rrh?"

A moment later he was lying along the length of the bar, humming tunelessly as the Kid scratched at the base of his horns.

"...you have _got_ to be kidding me-"


	7. One-sided Date (JakxJinx)

This one's pretty tiny, but it was bothering me at work all day. I had to satisfy my JakxJinx thing, I guess.

* * *

"...you gonna glare at me all evenin', or you gonna do somethin'?"

Jak merely growled in response, eyes narrowing. He'd been sitting across from Jinx in the corner booth of the Naughty Ottsel, arms folded across his chest and head down like a cornered animal. His reaction only made the demolitions expert chuckle again, slouching in his seat so his boot nudged against the renegade's.

This was met with a swift kick to the shin, and a growl of "Jinx, I'm warning you..."

"_You know you love me~_"

"_Yeah._" Jak rolled his eyes with a snort. "Almost as much as I loved _Krew._"

"_Oh, _that _hurts,_ Pretty Boy! Ditchin' me for the ol' Boss Man?"

"Cry me a river, Smokestack. Jak's got more important - _and more attractive _- people to talk to! C'mon, Bigguy!" Daxter hopped from the table to his partner's shoulder, grinning as the blonde stood.

"Later, Boomstick!"

Jinx waved, but glared daggers at the ottsel.

"See ya around, Blondie."

"Not if I can help it..." Jak muttered. He apparently never could, Jinx noted with a smirk. Somehow, he always found himself back at the 'Ottsel, sharing drinks with the demolitions expert he always claimed he hated.

He just had to give it time.


	8. Rough Round the Edges (JakxTorn)

Inspired by a few posts on tumblr. Sorta a love/hate relationship between these two? Teen rating applies.

* * *

The kid was heavier than he looked. Half-sprawled as he was over Torn's frame, heart still beating impossibly fast even though he'd almost fallen asleep, it felt like there should've been two of him there.

Of course, Torn knew that from the who-knows-how-many other times they'd done this, locked away in the far back corner of the Underground where he normally bunked alone. Jak would show up, wearing barely anything with his rat nowhere in sight, and if Torn didn't immediately invite him in, he'd shoulder his way through and sit on the bed, waiting semi-patiently for him to finish whatever business he had left. He had to admit, sometimes he stalled just to see the flash of annoyance in those baleful blue eyes.

All at once the kid managed to look both impatient and disinterested. That heated gaze was a palpable weight on his back, matched with a tense posture and occasionally an annoyed glance away, practically screaming '_hurry up, you moron-_,' but then there was also the fact that, other than that, he_ never moved_. It was almost eerie, how still he was, as if not wanting to waste a single iota of energy before what was to come. Not that he ever had to worry about that - he'd often had the older rebel tired out long before he was ready to quit (which only occasionally stopped him), and seemed experienced, especially for his age and upbringing.

One night, he'd asked about it, and the second it registered in Jak's eyes, he'd regretted it. He knew that look. Anyone would, if faced with it. But behind the pain and haunted terror, there was a burning rage, one that quickly hid the rest as he sat up, moved away and turned his back.

"_Kid_- 'm sorry. I shoulda known. If I did, I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine." His voice proved it was anything but, his jaw taut and working back and forth. "Dax got me out before he could do too much." It was bullshit, and they both knew it - that kind of experience came from more than just a few nights at it- but after what he'd seen already, Torn wasn't keen on tearing open that wound.

"...you ever wish he coulda gotten you out sooner?"

"He got me out at all. That's all that matters." He'd glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes strangely calm to hide the torment behind it. Of course he'd wished Daxter had gotten there sooner - he wished he'd never been captured at all! - but even after two years, and as an ottsel, no less, he'd busted Jak out, and that would be more than enough for him.

Torn sighed, sitting up. "Kid, you're tensing up again. _Relax_." He reached a hand out, pausing at Jak's slight flinch, but the flick of his ear a moment later told him it was okay. He brushed his thumb along the cartilage of one ear, gently applying a bit of pressure. He'd learned pretty early on in whatever this was that attention of any kind to Jak's ears would almost guarantee cooperation. That still didn't lessen the surprise when Jak moved closer and leaned his weight against him, forcing the two back to the bed. Lips were immediately pressed against his own, a bit rougher than usual.

"_Kid_-" he did his best to sound exasperated, although he was pretty sure what came out was still close to a whine. He'd never admit - or live it down, knowing Jak - if it actually was. "Much as I'd love to, I don't think I've got it in me..." He trailed off at Jak's slight pout, but the teen had already moved to rest his chin on Torn's chest, one blue eye visible as it turned to focus on him with a smug smirk. _Cheeky bastard-_

"Well, lemme know when you've had your rest, _old-timer_...or you can just put me to sleep, _thatworkstoo_-"

Jak was weak to it - hell yes he was gonna use it to his advantage.

"Get some sleep, kid."


End file.
